Nicky Parlouzer from Zero to Hero
by NickyWubbzy57
Summary: Nicky's first year of middle School is interrupted by Robotnik and an enemy that I want to be a surprise (Is an actual villain in the Sonic Series)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note this doesn't take place in the same universe as my other story.

In an Apartment in Station Square there lived a hedgehog. Not a one room apartment. And not a luxury apartment filled with hot tubs and spa's. Just a plain apartment large enough to fill a family of four. (Yes that opening was based off of The Hobbit. It's my favorite book DEAL WITH IT!) Our hedgehog's name was Nicky an eleven year old boy. He has a Father named Poly, a mother named Brenda, and a younger sister named Anita. We start with the thing all children his age despise...

* * *

><p>*Beep beep beep* "Ugh I don't wanna get up," Nicky said. "Nicky wake up it's your first day of middle school," Brenda called from the kitchen. "<strong>GASP<strong>!" Exclaimed Nicky. He shot up out of bed to look at his calendar. He saw what day it was (August 15) "**NO**!" He shouted. "Keep it down Nicky I don't want the neighbors to complain," his mother said annoyed. "Sorry mom but I'm not ready for middle school I just graduated from elementary, we just moved here AND I don't know anyone," Nicky said disappointed. "Oh honey, I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll make plenty of friends," Brenda said in that special tone mothers use when trying to cheer up a discouraged child. "Okay mom I'll try," Nicky responded. "Big brother," Anita called. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "This is both of our first days at school so I thought I'd wish us both luck," She said. "Okay good luck for your first day in third grade," Nicky wished. "And you in sixth bro," Anita agreed. So Nicky got into his red wool sweater, put his glasses on (he can't see two feet without them) made himself cereal, got his back pack and waited for the buss. When it arrived he took the back seat because he was nervous of everyone else. After a few stops a female pink hedgehog in a green dress and an orange skirt sat in the seat across from him. He stared at her for a bit and then shook it off when she waved at him. He waved back and turned around to hide his blush. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" An unfamiliar voice (male) asked. He turned around to see a (very) light tan dog with an orange beanie (with a frog on it), black ears, blue shirt, purple sweats, and red shoes. "Everywhere else is full," he said. "Sure," Nicky answered. He sat down and said "I should introduce myself I'm PaRappa," the dog known as PaRappa said. "I'm Nicky," he replied. So PaRappa and Nicky talked for a while and they learned they had a lot in common. They both wished they could become heroes (PaRappa the Rapper first stage) they both liked music (specifily rap on PaRappa's end) and they where both into renaissance (I know that was never part of either series but I wanted to put one of my interests in the story). They got to the school and they saw the pink hedgehog again this time with a yellow flower with pink petals and a striped dress. Both of them instantly realized they had crushes on them. "WOW she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," they said in unison. "Who are you talking about?" PaRappa asked. "The pink one. What about you?" Nicky asked. "The flower," PaRappa answered. They walked up to them and asked, "Hi what's your name?" "I'm Amy," the hedgehog answered. "And I'm Sunny," the flower answered. After chatting for a while the bell rang. "Hey PaRappa who do you have first period?" Nicky asked. "Mr. Mankifsky," PaRappa answered. "I have him too," Nicky remarked. So they went to his class and ehere seated next to each other. They high fived after hearing this. During the lesson their teacher kept getting interupted by a student Named Miles "Tails" Prower who was pointing out what mistakes he was making. "He'd make a good homework partner," whispered Nicky.

Looks like Nicky made a strong friendship with PaRappa. Will either of them get their crushes? Well I know the answer but I'm out of time so

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Because it's December I'm going to skip ahead to a Christmas special. So here we go!

Nicky's first few months of school were pretty uneventful. He and PaRappa did make pleanty of friends had become friends with Tails, a hedgehog named Little John (who wasn't so little), a dog named Matt, a bear named P.J. a girl named Paula and their two crushes. The friends became inseparable. They did everything together and I do mean everything. But one December morning Nicky got some bad news. "Nicky can you and your sister come out of your room please your father and I have something to talk to you about?" Brenda called. "We're coming mother," Nicky replied. They stepped out into the hall to find their parents waiting for them. "Yeah?" Nicky asked. "First we want to tell you that we love you," Poly said. Knowing that when parents say that it means trouble Nicky panicked and asked, "Are you getting a divorce!?" "No we just want to apologize to you for something," Brenda replied. "The two of us won't be home for Christmas," Poly said seriously. "WHAT!" Nicky and Anita shouted in unison. "Now listen we need to be out of town due to work. We're going to Pennsylvania and we're leaving you at Grandma's," Brenda said. "But this isn't fair!" Nicky shouted. With that he stormed off the bus.

During the middle of the School day an announcement came on. "We have an announcement to make! Over winter break we are having a field trip to Pennsylvania to go on a skiing trip. All those attending will have a blast at the airport and may bring one family member. We hope to see you there have a nice day," and with that the intercom shut off. "I think I've found my way of spending Christmas with my family," Nicky Smiled.

To be continued.


	3. Author's Note

I'm just here to announce that the Christmas special will be on a separate story than my main one (Nicky Parlouzer from Zero to Hero) but it is cannon to that story. Also the story is going to be based off the movie "Unaccompanied Minors" which in my opinion is the best Christmas movie ever. In terms of roles.

Nicky is a combo of Spencer and Charlie

Parappa is Charlie all the way

Matt is... well there isn't a role that would fit him so he's just himself

L.J. is Beef

P.J. is going to be himself because no role fits him either

Amy is Grace

Sunny is also Grace

Katy is Donna

So is Paula

If you haven't seen Unaccompanied I suggest you check it out but I guess if you don't have access to it then this will do good in place of it. I hope you enjoy your holidays and I'm working on the first chapter right now.


End file.
